


Sandman（睡魔）

by AlbertWeyn



Series: Sandman睡魔 [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-10-17 11:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbertWeyn/pseuds/AlbertWeyn
Summary: 自从他遇见了这个医生，一些怪异的事情开始发生了。





	1. Meet

眼药水滴入眼睛，突然响起的敲门声打断了他的动作，药水歪斜着顺着眼睛滑落。威尔眨了眨眼睛，无色的药水眼泪似的挂在他脸上，他匆匆用袖子擦拭，然后转身去开门。  
一位身材高大的黑人男性站在门外，他脱下黑色的帽子，眼神落在打开门的黑色卷发男人身上。  
威尔的视线仅仅落在对方脖子的位置就止住了，他的眼镜框为他避免了任何可能看到对方的机会。"你好？"他打了招呼，他还不明白来者的意图。  
杰克做了自我介绍，然后把手头那封信递给了威尔。威尔从对方的自我介绍之中已经可以猜出杰克此行的目的。  
他正欲拒绝，杰克抬手制止他，"时至今日，凶手已经害死了十六个人，你的拒绝会让我们将第十七条人命拱手让给他。"  
他的手指僵硬在米黄色的信封上，半晌，他后退一步，"请进。"  
"希望你已经了解我的情况——我是指，我的其他问题。"他别有所指地说道，眼神依然落在杰克的身旁，他不愿意直视别人。  
"当然。这点我们彼此都不需要担心，我给你找到了一个绝佳的搭档。""哦，我还有个搭档。"语气里带着一丝嘲讽。杰克没有在意他的这点情绪，"是的，一位出色的心理医师，莱克特医生。""你们要让一个心理医师分析我？"威尔已经有些不悦了。"别担心，他很靠谱，你应该相信布鲁姆博士的选择。"  
听到熟悉的名字，他想到名字背后的深意，闭上嘴，默不作声地打开牛皮纸袋，一打照片和一些检测报告掉落在桌子上。  
与恶心毫不沾边，反而充斥着美感的凶案现场，这实在是前所未闻，足够怪异。凶手无意在他的"作品"上与暴力、血腥有所牵连，也无意表现出任何的思想情感，仅仅是单纯的美，作为无生命却有神的艺术品。  
威尔摊开所有的照片，他挨个看过，杰克离他远了一些，这让他有足够的空间将自己沉入其中。  
没有规律可循的掠夺，夺取他们的一部分器官，就像捕食者对于猎物，但彼此之间并不存在"狩猎"、"追捕"这样的过程。人命就仿佛后花园盛开的花，你只需要走到它旁边，用剪刀剪断花枝。  
他只需要器官。我们只需要一束花，放在门口的花瓶里，待它们枯萎，随时可以遗弃。  
威尔看到自己扼住受害者的喉咙，不费吹灰之力地是对方因机械性窒息而死亡，而他的手指印将会在这人死后忠实的呈现，并且他无意掩盖这一部分。紧接着，他像拖动牲口一样将受害者拖行至一处，至少这里足够安静、无人打扰，有足够的时间让他完成接下来的工作，或许是个废弃仓库，木屋一类的建筑。他手法娴熟利落地取走对方的肝脏，放在一个地方，袋子或是小型便携冰箱。  
除去他想要的器官外，这具身体再没有他需要的东西，于是尸体就像一张纸，被他折叠成其他形状，好像这样才会更有意义。  
尸体被用钉子固定在木板上，整具尸体呈现出侧卧的姿势，似乎是在安详的睡觉，身后脊椎的部位有黑色的鹿角伸出，就像自身体之中长出来的残翅。  
威尔伸手触摸着黑色的鹿角，紧接着他听到了身后的喘息声，来自动物喘气吐息的声响，他扭头，一只健壮的牡鹿站在他身后，通体黑色，身上披着黑色的羽毛，这怪异的景象使他短暂地忘记手边的尸体，他跟着牡鹿向前走，在浓雾深处见到一栋高大阴暗的房子，典雅厚重的格调扑面而来，复古的雕花精细的落在门把手上。他并未贸然打开，理智告诉他是时候抽身离开了。  
趋利避害的生物本能使他从共情的环境之中抽离。  
他将推测告诉了杰克。  
在下午的时候他去了FBI的实验室，杰克给了他一张id卡，上面写着"FBI特别顾问"，不管怎么说，这张卡可以让他在一定范围内自由进出这里。  
他没有直接参与尸检，他一直倚着墙思考，望着那具尸体，他觉得自己在某种程度上已经理解了凶手，只是还差一步，关键的一步。  
"凶手很仔细，没有留下任何可以追踪的线索。"贝弗利叹了口气，"没有可用的指纹，没有可提取的皮屑、头发，这家伙就像是套了个雨衣作案似的。"  
黑色卷发下的眼睛突然望着贝弗利，威尔抓住了那关键的一点。  
"凶手吃掉了这些消失的内脏。"  
"就像屠夫对待栅栏里的牲畜，雨衣、手套和橡胶鞋，这些一方面是为了令他避免留下线索，一方面是为了减少处理脏污的麻烦。你不会为了身上沾了猪血而罪恶，你会觉得脏、麻烦。"所有人都怪异地望着他，他没有停下，"这里最好没有素食者。"  
"好吧，我们要找的是一个食人者，也许他样貌丑陋，搞不好还牙齿畸形……说不定他就是因为这个失去了医生的工作……"  
"不不不，"威尔从口袋里掏出眼镜戴上，"从典型凶手的性格来分析，我们要找的人并非自卑，恰好相反……他不一定外表引人注目，但他的医学知识绝对是他引以为傲的东西。这很浅显，"他指了指尸体，"看。"  
"傲慢，自恋，专业，一丝不苟……也许他仍从事医生一类的工作。"泽勒看他的目光充满了怀疑，他无心解释他的推断，推了推镜框，转身离开实验室。  
杰克紧随其后，两人等待电梯时，电梯里走出一个身穿深蓝色格子西装的男人。杰克一愣，随即伸出右手，"莱克特医生，你来的正好。"医生和他握了握手，视线落在威尔身上。"哦，这位就是我向你提到的，我们的特别顾问，同时也是一位老师，威尔·格雷厄姆。"威尔没有什么表情，他的目光落在莱克特的胸腹之间，借着余光他大概的看清了男人的全貌，但这样的做法仅仅是为了确定对方的位置，而非从对方身上分析出什么信息。  
"我们进办公室谈谈？"杰克问道。  
威尔落后杰克一步，莱克特就在他右边。杰克想在去办公室的路上说点什么，但是他的同行的两个人都在他身后。办公室很快就到了。  
"你似乎不愿意与他人对视。"医生的目光对他穷追不舍，尽管他发现威尔不喜欢这样的行为。  
"只看自己需要看到的。为何要多余？"他口中似乎还有未竟之语，但他闭上了嘴。  
威尔不可避免地看到了医生的眼睛。  
"你一直如此吗？"他的言语里参杂着微不可查的咄咄逼人，"像这样，分析我？"医生没有否认，"惯性使然。"  
卷发男人冷着脸转向杰克，"他是在为谁工作？"杰克窘迫的眼神避开了威尔。  
汉尼拔向后倚着椅子，唇形独特的嘴唇微微弯起，那是一个没有任何多余情感的微笑。  
威尔又戴上了他的眼镜，他的视线透过镜片底端落在杰克的办公桌上，"我不禁好奇，你是要去破案，还是让一个心理医师治疗我的……疾病？"汉尼拔转脸面对着他，"我不是来治疗你的，威尔，我是来确保你在凶手的心理世界的安全。"  
杰克为医生的回答松了口气，"继而放松地靠在椅子上，希望你们能够合作愉快，让我们早点抓住凶手。"  
威尔不置一词，但他的态度满是抵触。  
于是第二天早上汉尼拔·莱克特出现在他家门口。  
一份让人难以拒绝的好意，威尔想不出可以阻止医生进入的方法，很快，他就拒绝了这一点，他早就对心理医师的手法轻车熟路，无需躲藏，无需担忧。  
那双深棕色皮鞋踏上地下的地毯时，如同某种神奇的仪式开启了开端。  
他打量着这座差强人意的房子，在威尔不可察觉的地方记住了那些他自己都不注意的细节。  
单身男人，喜欢养狗，还是个飞钓高手，除此之外……他注意到了壁炉上的书，还有一些散乱放置的笔记本。看来他一定经常坐在壁炉边上的沙发中，看书，或是思考。也许是一杯咖啡，也许是威士忌。他看到了那瓶已经空了的酒瓶。  
窗外的亮光起不到多大作用，只是堪堪照亮了餐桌那一片位置。  
"很美味的早餐，谢谢。"威尔的语气软了一些，他不打算同这些美味的饭菜强硬下去。汉尼拔抬起头，这样的反应在他意料之中，但他心底竟有克制不住地喜悦。  
就像精心烹饪一道菜，成品与想象之中不差分毫，明明该是过程导致的必然结果，却忍不住为此生出不可预料的欣喜。  
那双灰绿的眼睛望着他，他也回望过去。


	2. Suit,Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他开始做梦，他不认识那个人，但他对他又无比熟悉。

不断的发现细节，从细节里提取线索，循着线索追查凶手。这就是他们现在站在这里的原因，在无数个箱子里寻找一张纸，上面甚至可能没有什么有用的资料——凶手做好了万全的准备。  
"我想我们得把它们全部带走。"威尔叹了口气，这些东西该留给FBI的人去干，他是给罪犯做心理侧写，而不是在这里孤军奋战地翻资料——这样的效率太低。  
那箱子在他手上颤颤巍巍，最后重心不稳，尽数撒落出去。  
汉尼拔帮他捡了一会儿，见威尔向车子那边走去，他便返回了房间，循着纸张上的电话号码，在电话机上摁下数字，拨通。  
"他们知道了。"  
待威尔返回时一切如常，他们一起开着车去了霍布斯的家里——那个凶手。  
在汉尼拔的视线里，一切都是灰色的、暗淡的，并且无趣，直到那个捂着脖子跌撞着跑出来的女人出现，他几乎可以闻到威尔身上立刻产生了一种味道，类似恐惧，却又不完全相同，参杂着少许的悲伤，这让他产生了兴趣，然而接下来，他们进入了房子，他看着威尔抬枪射杀了那个企图（或者只是假装要那么做）杀死自己女儿的凶手，连续响起的枪声让他们的头脑陷入一种极度清醒、灵敏的状态，那股血腥味清晰地传入鼻腔，直观地反映出死亡的味道。  
面对威尔慌乱的求助，他走过去，拨开了威尔的手，冷静地捂住女孩儿脖子上的伤口，血液不再从他指缝间溢出，但威尔的状态不怎么好。  
旁边，倚在角落里已死的男人刚刚对他说，"看吧，你看到了吗？"  
看到什么？他几乎不能思考，枪支在他手上留下了痕迹，他杀了一个人，他杀了一个凶手，是为正义，那么接下来的那些枪呢？他可是把子弹都打空了。  
他看到了什么呢？  
在医院里，他找到了那个女孩，阿比盖尔的病房，汉尼拔就坐在她的床边，男人闭着双眼，脸上满是疲惫，他平日里整洁的袖口沾了血渍，那是阿比盖尔的血。  
他坐在了旁边的椅子上看着两人，不一会儿，他便维持着这样的姿势沉沉睡去。  
今天，他们都太累了。  
昏暗的天空之间，没有阳光，也没有飞鸟，好像这里是另一个世界。威尔凭着感觉向前走，一栋典雅气派的别墅映入眼帘，他恍然惊觉，自己身处某个庄园之中，是某个庄园里的树林里。  
走出树林，他看清了这儿的全貌，别墅看不出一丝残破，但周遭都萦绕着一种说不上来的灰暗。他缓慢小心地靠近大门，轻轻叩响大门，高大的黑色雕花大门打开，却没有任何人出现。  
他走进房子，他看到了纹饰华丽的墙壁，绘制着名画的穹顶和地板，那块地板的花纹中央描绘着一具造型奇异的骷髅，他站在骷髅图案的边缘，抬头去看穹顶正中央的天窗，光芒从那里倾落下来，强光之下他难以看清周围。  
脚步声在他周围响起，但他心底没有一丝疑惑或是害怕，好像他熟知到访的人。  
他看不清那人的脸，只能从体型上分辨出来那是一个男人，男人穿着深棕色的格子西装，这对大多数人来说都是一个难以驾驭的款式。奇怪的是，他丝毫不怀疑男人的品味——这绝对是因为对方有着出色的外貌与身材，足以撑起这样的衣服。  
红棕色皮鞋映入他的视野，男人的双手握住他的肩膀，一步一步靠近，然而对方的脸于他还是一片模糊，仿佛被一层雾气笼罩。  
周围的环境突然变了样子，铺天盖地的黑色覆盖了周围的家具和摆饰，这里只有他俩，以及头顶上的那一束光。  
忽然，他们相拥着倒下，他本以为自己会狠狠落在地板上，然而身下却是一片触感柔软，他们倒在柔软的纯白床垫上，男人的吐息拂过他的脸，那双骨节分明的大手抚摸过他的脸颊，停留在嘴唇的位置，他轻轻侧过脸，追随着男人的手指。  
对方的动作顿住，他看不清男人的脸，却感觉到对方在笑。  
一个温柔地吻落在他的唇上，干燥而温热。  
"再见。"男人说道。  
那一束光暗淡下去，眼前泛起浓雾，他的头脑昏沉，黑暗裹挟着窒息逼迫他醒来。  
汗水让他的衬衣变得潮湿，他喘着粗气从椅子上坐起来，嘴唇上的触感是如此真实，他不禁摸了摸，然后伸出舌头舔了舔。  
等他意识到这个动作有多奇怪的时候，汉尼拔已经醒来。  
"你来了，威尔。"  
"我睡着了。"他揉了揉眼睛，让自己清醒一点，"我到了有一会儿了。"  
"我知道。"  
汉尼拔起身，挽起他沾血的袖口，给他倒了一杯水，"你看起来很不好。"威尔接过了水杯，转头看着仍在沉睡的阿比盖尔，"我们出去走走？"汉尼拔点了点头。  
"我总是频繁的做梦，你知道，做梦也会让人疲乏。"他叹息道。  
"什么梦？"汉尼拔问。  
威尔喝了一口水，"职业病，嗯？"他瞥向汉尼拔。"不，只是作为朋友。"汉尼拔平静地回答道，他的脸上甚至浮起一层笑意。  
"我频繁地梦到一个地方，还有一个人"  
“那是怎样的？”  
"一栋我从来没见过的房子，一个从来也看不到脸的男人。就像睡魔一样。"他笑起来，端起了杯子，却只是碰了碰嘴唇又放了回去。  
"威尔，你看到那些的时候，你有什么感觉？"  
"我觉得愉悦。像是赴约一样，好像我很期待见到那个人，可我根本不知道那是谁，我看不到他的脸。"威尔困惑地摇头。"愉悦？""是的……莱克特医生，我需要付治疗费吗？" 汉尼拔接过他的空杯子，重新注满水，"威尔，我们现在并不是医患关系。"  
"我们之间偶尔会有一个亲吻，然后他就会叫醒我。"  
"只是一个亲吻？我没别的意思。"汉尼拔解释道，他的内心已经膨胀起来，像是注入了发泡剂，在他的思维宫殿里，他们接吻，一切都被他控制在手中。  
他当然想多留一会儿威尔，但时机尚早。  
那一天就快了，他对此有着无比的耐心。  
假如威尔进入了那间房子里的其他房间，他也许会发现其中的一间房间，里面挂满了画和相片，全是他。  
吃饭、睡觉、洗澡、遛狗、钓鱼……全是他。  
睡魔在梦境里窥伺他的羊羔，并且张开他黑色的、巨大的斗篷，要将一无所知的羊羔笼罩进他的黑暗之下。  
他们无言的散着步，初次认识时的隔阂早已消失不见，尽管威尔仍对对方心理医师的身份有些抗拒。  
"如果你的睡眠不那么好，可以在睡前尝试一些红酒……我想你也过了需要牛奶的年纪。"汉尼拔开起了玩笑。  
威尔摇摇头，"我喜欢威士忌，对红酒倒是没什么偏好，但是这似乎没什么帮助……"他皱起眉毛，怀疑起汉尼拔话里的真实性。  
"我家里的酒窖中有很多葡萄酒，有一些是我自己酿的。下次我会带一些给你试试，也许效果不错呢？"  
他接受了这个提议。  
他们在医院停留了一阵子便各自回到了各自家中。  
威尔睁着双眼望着天花板，他并不想睡觉，但睡魔总会拉他进入梦境，所以他在等待，等待一个夜晚的邀请。  
等到熟悉的建筑物重新出现，他轻车熟路地进入房子，在大厅中等候男人。这次却有些异常，没有任何人出现。于是他顺着楼梯上了楼，楼上有很多房间，他根本不知道这些房间都是做什么的，因此他随便打开了其中一间的房门，空荡荡的房间正中央有一张桌子，巨大的黑色鹿角摆放在桌子上。  
有人蒙住了他的双眼，将他带离房间。  
从指缝里他看到房间的门重新闭合，他被引领着向另一个地方走去，眼睛上被蒙住了一条布条，这下他什么也看不见了。他的双手被举过头顶，用绳子捆在一起，挂在一个较高的位置，他既不能将自己放下来，又不会让他觉得拉扯地疼痛。  
温热的躯体从身后拥抱他，一颗一颗拨开了他的衬衣扣子，那双熟悉的手贴在他的心脏的位置，微微按压着，感受着皮肤之下的器官鲜活地跳动，然后，那只手抽离开，手指顺着肋骨向上，抚上他的脖子，然后收紧，他感受到了窒息，却深知对方无意让他死亡。  
在窒息感之中，另一只手却不断的游离在他全身，挑弄他的兴致。  
他不是那种需要靠非常规手段才能达到高潮的人，但这种特殊的刺激却让他产生了诡秘的快感。


	3. Rose、Sliver、Sliver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们都知道枕头下面有什么。

尽管面容模糊，但威尔从未做过其他设想，他不会去幻想任何一个人的脸，在睡魔出现时。  
这是第一次。  
就在恍惚的一瞬间，他似乎看到了汉尼拔的脸。在雾气氤氲着模糊的镜面上，那一道他的指头划过的痕迹，紧接着就被浴室里的雾气覆盖。  
他开始胡思乱想，忘记自己身处何处，一会儿是学院里空荡荡的教室，一会儿是汉尼拔的家中，医生的品味实在让他难忘，他甚至记得汉尼拔每一条领带的花纹……对了，医生有一次打了温莎结，而他自己总是弄不好，歪歪扭扭的，因此他格外留心这一点。  
他挺喜欢温莎结的。  
是的，那一次，汉尼拔大约是去看一位著名女高音歌唱家的表演，可惜这些东西威尔了解的不多，和古典有关的只有他架子上放的一套《尼伯龙根的指环》。  
但汉尼拔似乎不太喜欢瓦格纳。  
一眨眼，他的意识又回到了现实世界，一大堆亟待解决的案子，切萨皮克开膛手，还有……阿比盖尔。  
他翻了个身，汗水已经浸湿了身下的床单，他不得不取来一条毯子垫在身下。  
床头的闹钟像是陷入了某种奇怪的境地，卡在3:42停滞不前。  
他盯着闹钟上的数字，不知道什么陷入黑沉的梦境，也不知何时天亮。  
杰克和他的手下在会议室开会，他没有进去。他站在门口就能听到杰克气急败坏的声音，他们依然对切萨皮克开膛手束手无策——这个绰号其实还不错。他这样想着，慢慢沿着走廊向外走。  
忽地，他看到走廊尽头远远的站着一个人，盖瑞特·霍布斯。  
霍布斯的眼睛深陷在灰暗阴翳的眼眶之中，眼白也弥漫着死一样的气息，他的确是死了。威尔伫立在原地，他并非害怕，而是迷惑，他要如何走出近日接连不断的幻觉？他倚靠幻境作为工作，却不以此为乐。  
他一步一步走进，霍布斯的身形并没有消失，双眼紧盯着威尔，"See……see？"  
紧接着走廊里灯光大亮，威尔被突然增强的强光照耀的有些晕眩，他倚着墙捂住了眼睛，大脑在隐隐作痛。  
"威尔？你还好吗？"带着异国腔调的口音响起。  
他缓缓放下了手，视野之中出现了一个穿着深褐色大衣的男人，汉尼拔·莱克特。  
威尔无比确信他们在彼此那里都算不上友好的形象，但诡妙地处在一个让他们互相感兴趣的位置。  
他不喜欢汉尼拔·莱克特，但他对这个男人有着很大的兴趣。  
"还好，只是我最近精神不佳。"他差点忘了，汉尼拔还是个心理医师。  
"也许你有空时可以来我的诊室坐一坐。"汉尼拔站在他的身前，看起来就像是把威尔逼到了墙边。  
威尔没有注意到这些，他异常敏锐的神经在今天沉睡了。  
"我想杰克给我开的工资怕是支付不起你的诊费。"他笑起来，微微漏出几颗牙齿。  
他们并肩向门口走去，汉尼拔将手插进了口袋，紧握成拳，面上还是温和有礼的表情，"我想我们是朋友，所以这里就不存在诊费。"  
"希望你不会觉得打扰。"威尔侧过脸看着他的眼睛。  
只有短短的几秒，也足够汉尼拔准确地记住威尔的眼睛，它们看起来柔弱清澈，像鹿一样温顺可爱，但攻击力却比鹿高得多。  
他确信这幅皮囊之下住着一个和他一样热烈的灵魂。  
只需要一些雕琢，就可以天翻地覆。他还是他，他不再是他。  
这是一只置于古董红木碗橱里的茶杯，杯身上绘制着技艺精湛的花纹，杯口被金漆画了一圈细微的线，在光下隐隐发亮。  
他要把杯子取下来，掷在那张名贵的波斯地毯上。  
他无意弄坏这只杯子，却好奇杯子碎了，会发生什么？  
现在，他们坐在汉尼拔的办公室中。威尔坐在沙发中，他仰起头思考，灰绿的衬衫领口中露出他的脖子，苍白却不羸弱，像大理石一样。  
"昨天晚上，我梦到了你。"他盯着汉尼拔，企图从那张平淡无波的脸上看出一点别的情绪，但莱克特医生的确是个专业的医生，他好像置身事外，什么都不在乎，等着威尔自己交代所有的事情，甚至在有必要的时候替威尔问出他想要他的医师问出的话。  
"发生了什么？"他当然好奇，但这一点都没有让威尔看出。  
"我在镜子里看到了你。"  
室内陷入一片沉默，沉默并非因为无言以对，而是这里需要思考的空间。  
威尔坐直了身子，"在每一个夜晚我都会梦见那个人，昨晚也是如此，但我看进镜子时，我看到的不再是雾气一般的模糊，而是你，莱克特医生。"  
他的眼神像是直接触碰到了汉尼拔的灵魂。那一刻，一种前所未有的渴望充斥着这幅西服包裹的躯体。  
汉尼拔站起身来，他走近威尔，居高临下地注视着他，单手抚上他的脸颊，抚摸着他的嘴唇，"你早就知道了。"他笑着，手指滑到威尔的脖子上。  
"我知道，你就是切萨皮克开膛手。"  
他的手作势掐住威尔的脖子，"你要怎么做？"  
威尔轻轻将手放在汉尼拔的手腕上，"我终于发现你是个有趣的人。"单词清晰地从他嘴里吐出来，尾音却带着一丝微不可查的渴求的气息。  
他们开始需要对方。  
汉尼拔的桌子足够的大，他躺在上面足够了。威尔身上那件衬衣早就被解开，他的裤子拉链开着，昂扬蓬勃的阴茎彰显着他失控的欲望。  
汉尼拔还是一副冷静自持的模样，他脱掉了外套，取下了衬衣上那条花纹繁复的暗色领带，用它蒙住了威尔的眼睛。  
他慢慢卷起了袖子，像每一次做菜时那样。他的刀子就在办公桌一侧的抽屉里，但对待今天的客人，刀子过于无礼、粗鲁。  
像是把玩着工艺品那样，他握住了威尔的阴茎，微微收缩了力道，满意地看到威尔皱起眉毛，拱起腰身。  
"你看到了什么？"他一边问，一边伸出另一只手，褪下了威尔的裤子，借着溢出的体液替他润湿干燥的后穴。那里热情地挽留他，吮吸着，他忍不住深入，同时不忘用另一只手圈住威尔快要释放的欲望，"还为时过早。你看到了什么？"他又问。  
"啊……别这样对我……"他扭着腰企图让手指深入一点，他也不打算回答这个问题。  
"回答我，否则你不会得到你想要的。"他抽出了手指，这对威尔来说是极为残忍的。  
威尔想要自食其力，却被汉尼拔不知从哪里拿来的手铐从背后锁住了双手。  
与此同时，那根壮硕可观的阴茎抵在他的后穴蠢蠢欲动，却没有舒缓他的欲望，相反，这让他几乎欲火焚身。  
"我看到……你在亲吻我，我们在床上做爱，在浴室里，我替你……啊!"不等他说完，他心心念念渴求的事物就重重地贯穿了他。  
柔嫩的皮肤在体液润滑之下接触的更为顺利，也让人欲罢不能。  
快感占据了他的大脑，于是只有喘息流淌在两人之间。  
一切都恢复平静后，他们在没有开灯的卧室里相拥。黑暗里只能听到古老座钟的时针响动，却辨不清时间。交握的双手与紧贴着的身体交换着温度、情感。  
黑色就如倾倒的幕布，压在他的脸上，沉重的让人无法喘息。  
那一双有力的手掌攀附着他的身体，掠过每一块骨骼、肌理，仿佛带着磁力一样，操控着每一条血管里的血液流动。  
放纵之后是深刻的清醒，他背对着汉尼拔，手掌放松的摊开在床单上，他听见自己的声音问："接下来，你会怎么做？"  
枕头下有什么，他很清楚。  
一把古董刀具，银制，刀柄刻着玫瑰花与荆棘，就在汉尼拔的枕头下面。  
现在他问出了问题，然而他早就知道答案，就如他早就知道那把刀的存在。  
汉尼拔的呼吸声没有任何改变，他开口："我会问你需要一杯水还是洗个澡，我会把床单换掉。"  
他们都没提起那把刀。  
后半夜里，威尔听到汉尼拔起身的动静，他没有睁开眼睛，处于某种不知名的目的，他闭起眼睛装睡。  
男人站在他的床边。即使他没有睁眼，他也知道枕头下面少了什么——汉尼拔手中正握着那把刀，他在黑夜里对他跃跃欲试。  
他只觉得冷，不是害怕，只是冷。  
那把刀没有如他所想刺入他的胸腹，睡魔侵袭了他，他再一次坠入黑沉的梦境。  
这一次，睡魔没有出现，他走在陈旧却装饰华丽的走廊之中，两侧的墙壁上挂着肖像画，多半是他不认识的人。  
走廊的尽头竖着一面镜子，他看着镜子里的自己赤身裸体，对着自己举起了刀，他沉默而冷静地看着幻象刺破自己的胸口，血液缓慢地顺着荆棘与玫瑰的花纹蜿蜒流下来，落在布满灰尘的地板上。  
血液落下，溅起微小的血珠和尘土。  
镜子里不再是他，而是温迪戈。


	4. My love, farewell.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 向他献上一捧玫瑰花。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后续会另开一篇，到时候会分系列整合到一起。

他必须要在天平倾塌之前完成这些。  
弗莱迪的电话令他有些意外，电话那头的记者小姐完全不是平时的模样，"格雷厄姆先生，你现在在哪里？"他如实回答道："我在杰克那里。你又要做什么？""你旁边有其他人吗？""没有。"弗莱迪吸了一口气，"你要去送命，是吗？"威尔沉默下来，过了一会，他答道："不。你会认为这个答案是假的……"电话那头很安静，他继续道："是假的。"  
"听着，威尔，报道切萨皮克开膛手到如今——包括我曾经发表的那些并不真实的、关于你的言论，我能活到现在不仅仅是靠我的机灵……你总是一副阿斯伯格综合症的模样搪塞别人、把别人拒之千里。"她的声音隐隐发抖，"你在以你的方式维护正义，这就是为什么我还活着——你有特殊的方法，你了解他，是不是？"  
"这就是你的计划，就像你在那条河里钓鱼一样，诱饵和钓钩，这是你最熟练的方式。"  
威尔一言不发。  
这恐怕是弗莱迪·劳兹第一次在别人面前如此坦诚，又或者她只是想从威尔那里套出别的消息。  
他选择相信前者——毕竟他很可能没有下一次做决定的机会了。  
"弗莱迪，谢谢。如果你要提醒我惜命的话，我很清楚这一点，但牺牲是不可避免的。对方是汉尼拔·莱克特。"他转了个弯，绕到另一条没有人的走廊，"我们抽个时间找个地方谈谈。地址你选。"  
很快，一家咖啡馆的地址发到了他的手机上。  
"所以说，你们要‘捏造’一个凶手？借此吸引汉尼拔？"弗莱迪疑惑地望着他。"我们的确想要这么做，但这样做意味着有无辜的人作为受害者死去……这样损失太大。我要来吸引凶手来杀害我——汉尼拔不会错过的。"他笃定地望进弗莱迪的眼睛，午后的阳光下，他的眼睛呈出灰蓝的美丽色彩。  
弗莱迪的行动很快，《犯罪揭秘》很快出现了新的文章——《神秘玫瑰红杀手盯上FBI侧写师》："手上已有十三条人命的玫瑰红杀手，向FBI寄了一封信（据可靠线人称，这封信就在昨天寄来），信中说明，他要在这周夺取威尔·格雷厄姆的性命。此外，信封中还附了一支玫瑰花，符合玫瑰红杀手的一贯手笔。  
警方在信纸上取得的皮屑组织与玫瑰红杀手现场的一致。目前，警方已经将这位破获数起凶案的侧写师威尔·格雷厄姆保护起来。"  
玫瑰红杀手在此前所犯的案子当中，他先将受害人捆绑，对其放血，待受害人昏迷后，使用玫瑰红的颜料在受害人的身上绘制玫瑰花，用颜料绘制他们身上所有创口中流出的血液痕迹，而原本的痕迹都被擦除的一干二净——他放血也是为了这个原因。  
威尔很满意这篇文章，它透露了足够多的信息。  
此时，他确信汉尼拔也看到了文章。  
为了让一切更加逼真，威尔住进了由警方严加看管的房子。他在厨房清洗咖啡壶时，注意到了窗边的花瓣——玫瑰花瓣。当他抬头，一个男人站在窗户外面，他带着黑色的帽子，手里捧着一把玫瑰花。  
"你好，格雷厄姆先生。"  
然后，一股怪异的味道涌上来，威尔眼前一黑，向后倒去。  
希望门口那帮警察能发现不对。  
不过威尔失踪的事情在四个半小时后才被发现——门口那帮警察都被杀死。  
汉尼拔得知这件事情要晚一点，大约凌晨三点时他才看到警方发布的报道，他沉默着走进厨房，拿出那只滤压壶，他拿着壶，静静地站在水池边，然后冲洗滤压壶，打开橱柜，找咖啡豆。  
十分钟后，咖啡豆被扔进垃圾箱，滤压壶开着盖子被搁置在水池边。他走上楼梯，回到房间换了身衣服，提着衣柜里那个黑色的袋子走进车库，当然，他没忘了那把刀，玫瑰与荆棘。  
他一直默默地数着时间，但是中间断了一会儿，因为那个男人在他手上开了一道口子。"别担心，我会好好对你。格雷厄姆先生，我可以叫你威尔吗？"他点点头，他的眼镜也被男人拿走了。  
男人表情愉快的搬来一张凳子，坐在威尔对面，"我找了那么人……你才是最适合的。"他托起威尔的脸，头上那盏明晃晃的白炽灯打出惨白的光，落在威尔的脸上，因为失血，他的嘴唇开始发灰，而他的眼睛则明亮如同最上乘的宝石。  
"完美……"男人靠近他，托着他的右手大拇指摩擦着他的嘴唇，"我们需要抓紧了，我不希望与别人共享我的作品。"他拿起旁边的调色板，挑了一支小号的刷子，蘸起玫瑰红的颜料，涂在威尔的嘴唇上。  
笔刷擦过他的唇角，若即若离的划到下颔，男人痴迷的盯着他，"你蓄起胡子大概就是为了避免这样吧……为了避免别人的骚扰。我想知道，到底有多少人为你着迷，包括那些被你抓进去的人……"他收回了刷子，此时威尔已经有些乏力了，"他们在追求不可能的幻觉……你也一样。"他不再开口，这太累了。  
"我知道，包括汉尼拔在内。老天，你真是无与伦比的艺术。"男人站起身来，弯下身子逼近威尔的脸，他仔细地打量着这张脸上的每一处，抱着虔诚而痴迷的表情看着他，"如果我能亲手杀了你，如果你能成为我的最后一件作品……""他不会。"一道声音打破了男子堪称温柔的话语。  
汉尼拔甚至没有带上他那件连体雨衣，他手上握着一把尖刀，宛如凶神一般站在门口，不等有谁发出声音来，他就朝着目标冲去。  
敏捷，致命，他的一贯作风。  
两个人撕扯着，企图将对方置于致命。  
威尔知道，他不剩多少时间，杰克他们找到他的时候他也许已经死了。他们会抓住汉尼拔，就在他死去不久后。  
他闭上眼睛，不断减少的血量不足以支撑他思考更多，但他坠入了睡魔的幻境之中。  
大厅里播放着南国玫瑰圆舞曲，他拥抱着汉尼拔，两人在破败颓靡的别墅大厅里起舞，穹顶上作绘制壁画之用的金箔脱落，落叶似的落在他们身边，或是他们的肩膀上。  
汉尼拔杀了那个男人，用那把尖刀。  
他解开了威尔手上的绳子，大部分的血液流到了旁边的桶里，汉尼拔很清楚威尔很快就要死了，他面容悲伤地吻在那张玫瑰红的嘴唇上，"威尔，我本来是要杀了你的……"那把刀就藏在他身后，荆棘与玫瑰交错。  
威尔无力回答他的话，只能微微颤动着睫毛，望着男人发红的眼睛。  
他叹了口气，"如果这是你希望的。"他说。  
救护车与警车一齐赶到，他们成功地在最后一刻挽救了威尔的性命，而汉尼拔·莱克特也终于落网。  
特警举起枪，从各个方向围堵了他，他举起双手放在脑后，他的眼睛一刻也未离开过那辆救护车。杰克看到了，他没有靠近包围圈，只是让手下把人带走。  
昏昏沉沉之间，他和汉尼拔的那支舞仿佛永远无尽，他听到汉尼拔在他耳边低声道："如果这是你希望的，"汉尼拔将那枚戒指放在他手里——徽章的周围是荆棘与玫瑰，中央繁杂的图案包围着一个字母"L"，"你知道我会在哪里。"  
大厅里恢复了安静，穹顶的金箔不再脱落，亮起的烛火再次被灰尘覆灭。  
这一次，睡魔将他带入梦境，又将他唤醒。


End file.
